The BronzeHaired Boy
by alex.jh.14
Summary: “Go to h*ll.” And just like that I pulled Alice over and sat down somewhere near the front. I wasn’t about to waste more time and brain to answer him with a better answer. And that’s when my hatred for the bronze-haired boy began.
1. Meet the BronzeHaired Boy

**With the power vested in me as this story's author I hereby present my story, **

**The Bronze-Haired Boy**

Bella POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Wow...

My first day in my new school...

How exciting! (Sarcasticness)

I turned off my alarm clock and swung my legs to the cushy carpet. I walked into my bathroom, and instantly turned on the hot water. When I got inside it was as if I had popped into a romantic movie…

_I kept running in the rain, as I heard Benjamin (_random name)_ calling my name, but I didn't turn around. Suddenly I felt a tug on my sleeve and abruptly I was in Benjamin's arms. Slowly he started leaning in, and my breath was caught in my throat. His lips look so soft. He was so close-_

"Bella hurry up or you're going to be late for your first day of school!!"

Of course I always had to wake up in the good part...

"Okay dad!!!!!"

Charlie was such a pain sometimes……

Today I had decided to dress more normal, and then later on I would pull out some of my crazier outfits. As I got dressed in some jeans, blue flats, and a grey t-shirt, and brush my hair, I remembered why Charlie was making me hurry up.

Apart from it being my first day at Forks High, today was the day I got my "surprise" from Charlie and Renee. It couldn't really be considered a surprise since Charlie had already spilled the beans, and made me promise to "act" surprised.

Charlie and my mom were going to give me a new car, since my mom would probably have a heart attack if she drove with me just around the corner, in the truck Charlie gave me.

When I got downstairs Charlie was on the phone with my mother.

"Yes, I'll take a picture…no don't worry, I'm sure she won't _faint_…yes I know… do you want to wish her good luck?"

My mom was such a worrier.

"Here, it's your mom, she wants to listen to you while I show you the 'surprise'," Charlie whispered to me handing me the phone.

"Mom?"

"BELLA!! Hey sweetie, now carefully I want you to walk out the door, be careful not to trip."

"Mom, I'm not blind"

"Yes, but you are clumsy"

I walked outside and there parked in front of the garage was a shiny black civic.

"Wow mom it's great! I love it!"

"Wait bells!" Charlie came out with a camera and whispered,"look surprised!"

I feigned a surprised look and he took the picture.

"Thank you both of you, I love it!"

"Well Bella, you better go to school, say goodbye to your mother"

"Bye mom! Love you! And the car!"

And with that I got into my new car, and started the engine. It was a big difference from the roar of my truck that I was used to. I followed the instructions that Charlie had given me to get to the high school. This is probably a good time to tell my story. Well my name is Isabella Swan, although I prefer Bella, I'm kind of short but not too short, and slim, I have brown hair and brown eyes. Now that we got the physical characteristics out of the way I'll tell you more of myself. I'm in my junior year, and have recently moved from phoenix where I lived with my charming mother, to live with my adoring father. I didn't move because I had any problems, I moved because I needed a change, something new, and hopefully I would get that here.

*~*

As I got out of the car I took a look around. The buildings were pretty big, some students were by a fountain, and some were screaming greetings at each other. Can't people express their love or _hypocrisy _quietly? I walked into the office to pick up my schedule, and in front of me was a short brunet girl, with short hair. She was wearing white jeans, with brown sandals and a yellow top. She instantly turned around and looked at me with huge brown eyes.

"Hi I'm Alice! Nice to meet you! Are you new here? What grade are you in? Let me guess, junior? Probably! I'm a junior too! You're going to love it here! Where are you from? Do you like the rain?"

I just stood there dumbfounded while she smiled freakishly at me.

"Oh I almost forgot! What's your name?"

"First of all, very impressive, I bet you could win a world record"

"For what?" she asked genuinely confused.

"Figure it out. But any ways my name is Bella, and yes I'm new, I'm from Phoenix, and yes I am a junior, and no I don't like the rain, and, wait no… that's it. So what's your name?"

"Alice. Alice Cullen."

"Well very nice to meet you."

"NEXT!" shouted the office lady, I went up to her and she gave me my schedule.

"Oops, lemme see," Alice nearly screamed as she took my schedule and compared it with hers.

"Yey! We have Homeroom, English, math and History together! And also lunch! It's a good thing all my friends have the same lunch as us. You can meet them there! Now let's go we have to get to homeroom!"

"Okay, well let's go. Have you lived here long?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"My family and I have been her for about 4 years, we moved here from California. I had to get used to the rain, so don't worry you will too! The school is pretty cool, as long as you give it a touch of fun, it'll be very interesting. So are you dating anyone?" she said all in a blur. I guess with Alice you don't have to make conversation, she takes care of everything.

"Well, that was spontaneous, but no, I'm single. What about you? Got a man?" I asked her.

"Nope, we share the same status, its destiny that we should be friends!" she said dramatically, and we started laughing all the way to homeroom.

"We're lucky we got this homeroom, I've heard that this teacher is loony, but great!" Alice informed me.

We walked inside the classroom, and we took a seat around the middle of the classroom. And that's when I saw **him.**

**He** was about 6' or probably taller and had a broad back, and strong looking arms. **His** hair was a bronze-like color, and when **he** turned around I got sucked into his green eyes, that twinkled brightly. **He** had an almost perfect complexion, and a great smile.

**He **started to walk towards us. As he got closer my heart started to beat faster and faster. He stopped right in front of me and gave me a crooked smile.

"Hello, I noticed you watching me, and I was wondering if you would like to go check me out a little better in a closet of some sort. You could take a really nice look there." She said coating his words with loads of charm…and arrogance.

And that's when I answered him, what I thought of his little idea.

"Go to hell."

And just like that I pulled Alice over and sat down somewhere near the front. I wasn't about to waste more time and brain to answer him with a better answer.

And that's when my hatred for **the bronze-haired boy **began.

**Well, what do you guys think? This story is very fun to write and I hope you enjoy it, the first part of the chapter I wrote it around midnight. I was hit with inspiration and just started typing. I just let the ideas flow, and it was very easy. It was interesting seeing what I could come up with. If you have and suggestions, comments, or concerns (**_**I don't mean to sound like someone selling a product) **_**just send me a msg. or write a review. I'm always curious to know what people think about stuff. So… I hope you enjoy the story and well…. That's it I guess!!**

**JournalChick….**

**Better yet! Call me Alex!**

**P.S. Or you can also send me a message on this link. **_**/aLee_itzeeL**_


	2. Our Day of Good Luck

**Here is chapter two of **_**The Bronze Haired-Boy**_**; I hope you all enjoy it!**

**(fading…fading…fading…)**

**Bella POV**

"What do you mean he's your brother? You're nothing alike!" I almost yelled at Alice when she told me that the bronze haired boy was her brother and was also named Edward.

"Yep, believe it or not, but that is my big brother, but only by 2 minutes"

I can't believe it!

How could Alice- a hyperactive angel monkey- be related to Edward-the life-size version of what I would like to give a dog as a chew toy-it's impossible!

"Its 2 and a half minutes, Alice, don't forget!" the chew toy called back at us.

"Ugh! He's so frustrating!" Alice muttered.

"Let's go, were going to be late for history"

~*~

History was ok with Mrs. Dunseth, although she did look strict. Alice and I sat next to each other, and it passed by very quickly. Soon the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch, Alice and I went inside the cafeteria and bought our lunches then she led me to a table where there was a very pretty blonde sitting.

"Hey Rosalie, this is my new friend Bella, Bella this is Rosalie Hale." Alice introduced me.

"Wow Alice, it's just lunch and already you made a new friend. Did she talk really fast until she crept you out?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yep, exactly, but who couldn't be friends with such a um… what's the word… amusing little girl."

"Yep, that's how she gets all of her twisted little wishes, don't you ali?"

"Of course rosie-posie! But is it my fault I'm just so cute and adorable?" she asked with innocent eyes.

"No, but you don't have to use it to your advantage alikins." Rosy answered just as sweetly.

"Rosie-posie"

"Alikins"

"Rosie-posie"

"Alikins"

"Rosie-posie"

"Alikins"

"Rosie-posie"

"Alikins"

"Bella-muffin!" I yelled.

Then suddenly we all started laughing, a couple of people stared, but really, we didn't give a damn.

"Ok I guess that's enough, so Rosalie what class do you have right now?" Alice asked Rosalie.

Then suddenly we heard barking laughter and we turned over to a table to see Edward and to other morons laughing their heads off.

"Nitwits." Alice stated bluntly.

"Who are they?" I asked them.

"That is as you already know Edward Cullen, the blonde one Jasper Mason, and the last one is Emmet Thompson. And they are known as the… well actually they don't have a group name do they? We just call them morons, nitwits, dumasses, stupid ass, etc. etc.," Alice explained to me.

"Now you should know at least a little about each one of them, let's start with Emmet shall we? He is as he looks, all muscle no brains. All the girls drool over his impressive muscles, and the worse thing is he is very aware of it, so you can imagine how conceited he is. He is a complete idiot and just impresses the dumb girls at this school by flexing his muscles." One girl over heard and shot her a nasty look, but Rosalie just flipped her of and she turned around.

"Anyway," she continued, "like I was saying, he goes around thinking he's all big and mighty and that is just annoying!"

"Now it's Jasper's turn," Alice started, "he is a bad boy all the way to the bone, and the girls all love that, and he is very aware of it, so he 'flaunts' it."

"Oh Alice, only you would say that a guy would 'flaunt' something," Rosalie interrupted as we both started laughing.

"As I was saying," Alice said as she shot us a glare, but neither Rosalie nor I stopped laughing, "he goes around the school with his 'I don't give damn' attitude and all the girls fall at his feet, he is such a complete, utter…I can't even find a word for him! Ugh, he's so frustrating!"

"okay, now it's time for the main guy, the captain, the numero Uno, the leader of all morons around, the king to idiots, the master of the mayhem, and all around asshole, Edward Cullen. No offense Alice." Rosalie said.

"None taken, it's not my fault I had to stay 9 month in the same mother, with that idiot."

"Okay so how should I start? Well, Edward is charming, irresistible, funny, and a bunch of other things, and he too is aware of this, so he has a huge ego, much like his friends. He walks around all high and mighty in the hall and he gets respect from everyone, and fear from the freshmen. He treats people like shit and they don't even care."

"There's something you should know about him and his friends, they don't have relationships, they have flings. But does any girl care about that? No!"

"And that's about it, bet there's more, but I can't remember at the moment and those imbeciles don't deserve my thinking." Rosalie stated.

Just then the bell rang, and I said goodbye to both of them because I had biology.

~*~

Once I got into biology I saw some people already at their desks, I went and sat in an empty desk towards the back, a few more people came in and thankfully nobody sat in the chair next to me. Wow, and I thought I was a very approachable person. Mmm… guess not.

When Mr. Cole was about to start the lesson, somebody from the door interrupted.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Cole; I was busy attending other affairs.

"Come in Mr. Cullen, I guess I shouldn't expect more of you, even if this is the first day."

I couldn't believe that this idiot was in my class! I was praying that he wouldn't sit next to me, but of course I never have good luck, and he just plops down in the chair next to mine.

"Hello beautiful, well isn't it just your lucky day? You get to sit next to me," he said proudly.

"I don't consider it a lucky thing." I mumbled loudly, so he could hear.

"well-" he started but then Mr. Cole started the class, telling us what we would study this year, and informing us that we would be watching a video tomorrow about parasites. Ugh, how charming.

Then the bell rang, and everybody started to gather up their stuff.

I left quickly so that Edward wouldn't have a chance to speak to me again. My next class was math, which I had with Alice, so it passed by very quickly, and after that we both had English, which Rosalie had too.

When the 3 of us got to the classroom, we got a big surprise.

There standing next to the back wall, were no other than Cullen, Mason, and Thompson.

"Ladies, go stand next to the back wall with everybody else, then ill assign each of you a seat," the teacher told us.

We all went and stood next to the wall, trying to ignore the three morons next to us. But of course, they never let you.

"Well hello there, beautiful, I see we meet again, it must be destiny," Edward charmingly said to me, but obviously I didn't fall for it.

"Or, it could be that you're stalking me," I replied.

"It could be, you certainly are worth stocking."

I just rolled my eyes.

"So Alice, I haven't seen you in a while, I bet Edward wouldn't mind you and me going somewhere to get to know each other a bit more, don't you think? He's never been much of the jealous brother." Jasper asked Alice smoothly.

"And I thought that I was already damned enough, for just knowing your name, but I guess you just want to damn me more."

Emmet was about to say something to rose when she quickly turned to him and said, "One word from you, and I'll hit you where the sun don't shine."

"Fine, I won't risk the family jewels." Emmet said looking a bit scared.

"Must be some poor family," Edward stated as Jasper snickered.

"All right, now that everybody is here, we can start assigning the seats. Oh by the way! My name is Mrs. Rosenquist, and I hope we have a nice fun year." the teacher said, she was a bit odd yes, but very friendly.

She started sitting people in the font, and soon only the back row was left, where 6 people fit.

"Ok, so I feel that you dear should sit in this sit," she told Emmet, and pointed to the first seat.

"And next to him should be you dear," Rosalie gritted her teeth as Mrs. Rosenquist pointed to her.

"Young man you sit here." She pointed to Jasper.

"Darling, you take a seat next to him," Alice sat next to him, but she looked very bitter about it.

That meant there were only 2 seats left, and only Edward and I were left. Shit.

"Sweetheart you sit next to the little girl," I had to stifle the laugh that came, and Alice threw me a glare.

"So that means that you young man sit next to her," she told Edward, and I stopped laughing.

"Perfect, Miss, I think I'm really going to enjoy your class t his year, don't you think Jasper?" Edward told the teacher flirtatiously.

"Yes I do Edward, especially with a teacher as lovely as Mrs. Rosenquist," Jasper said.

"Oh you 2 stop that", you'll make me blush.

"We could only hope for that miss, so that we could see the lovely coloring of your cheeks, that add that glow to your beautiful face," Emmet piped up.

"I couldn't agree with you more Emmet, what a pleasure it is to be back at school, so we can have the privilege to see the lovely Mrs. Rosenquist once again," Edward said with a charming smile.

"Oh yes, how right you are Edward, and we can only hope that Mrs. Rosenquist feels the same way about us," Jasper stated, and by this point the _lovely_ Mrs. Rosenquist was about to have a fit of girlish giggles.

"Hey Edward, do you think that this year will finally be my lucky year, and I'll be able to score it with Mrs. Rosenquist?" Emmet loudly whispered to Edward, who was all the way on the other end of the row. And at this statement the whole class started laughing.

"Emmet!" shrieked Mrs. Rosenquist embarrassed. Emmet just grinned charmingly at her.

Just then the bell rang, and everyone rushed out.

"So what class do you have next?" I asked Alice and Rosalie.

"P.E. You guys?" rose said.

"Same," both Alice and I answered.

"Well Ladies, I believe your lucky day, because we have that same class too."

UGH... we all groaned.

"Alice Cullen?" somebody asked.

"Yes!" Alice and answered and a secretary showed up.

"I'm sorry but I guess we made a mistake with your schedule, instead of you having history with Ms. Dunseth you have it with Mrs. Watters and your brother has Ms. Dunseth. I'm sorry." With that she walked off.

"Oh bell I'm sorry, now you'll be all alone in history!" Alice apologized to me.

"Don't worry Alice, I'll keep her company," Edward reassured her.

Oh no! I hadn't thought of that. Damn it.

"Hey Eddie, guess what? Me and Emmet have that class too," Jasper told Edward.

"Wait, but you guys weren't in the class today," I argued.

"Cause we ditched with Edward," Emmet stated simply.

"Oh, no wonder I didn't have a damn clue who Mrs. Waters was. We didn't go to that class. Well this day keeps getting better and better, doesn't it? You know, this seems like destiny to me Bella. So as we know we'll be together, why don't we skip it all and go to the nearest janitor's closet?"

"Are you mental?"

"Do you prefer an empty classroom? Sure it'd be bigger. But you can't hear any noises coming from a janitor closet," Edward said thoughtfully.

"First you gotta get me in there, and there's no damn way you're getting that."

"I'm sure I can," he stated.

Just then we got the gym, and went inside.

Basically, the gym coach, Mr. Riggs, told us what to be expecting this year, blah blah.

"I'm glad we get to bring our own uniform, and not have to where some horrid one that they would choose," Alice said as we got out and headed for Extra-Curricular (again with the guys).

Once we got there we all sat down and we waited for our teacher to come.

5 or so minutes later came in a white-haired man with glasses, which besides all of that, still looked young.

"Hello class, sorry I'm late but I had to finish something. So I guess I will tell you all what we will be doing in this class this year. Well we will do many different things, like maybe plays, dances, trips, I would like to do a parade or to, learning activities. Blah Blah Blah. I know that all of you never really pay much attention to this so we will just be learning what activities we're going to do as we go through the year. Any questions?"

Nobody said anything.

"Now, I believe that everything that we do in our lives has to have a foundation of trust. So I always like to do a trusting activity at the beginning of the year. Now I know you all have done this activity countless of times, but yes we will be doing this. And we will do this every time we begin a new project. Now I will pair everyone in to couples and you will do the falling and catching exercise."

A couple of people groaned but other than that kept quiet.

"Michaels and Gordon"

"Briar and Smith"

"Johnson and Snyder"

"Mason and Cullen, Alice"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Alice and jasper both said at the same time.

"Thompson and Hale"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"YES BABY!"

"Cullen, Edward and Swan"

"DAMN IT!"

"OH YEAH!"

The teacher kept saying more names until he finished with

"Carlton and Meyers"

"Now everyone pair up and begin.

Edward walk Edward, Jasper, and Emmet walked over to us and we started.

"Since I trust you completely I think I'll be the only one doing the catching," Edward said delightfully.

"Fine, but if you drop me I swear, your gold mines will come crumbling down faster than you'll know," I threatened him.

"Don't worry; I wouldn't risk 'em."

~*~

**Well, what do you think?**

**I'll continue with the falling-Catching exercise next chapter.**

**I'm sorry I took so long updating, but the problem is that we don't have internet yet in my house, and I have to go to my grandma's, but when we go after school I don't have my laptop. But I promise I'll try more.**

**So I won't write so much write now, because I'm in a hurry.**

**But please, any comment? Leave em!**

**Love,**

**alex**


End file.
